The Golden Child
by L.L Stewart
Summary: When Buffy has a dream of Angelus destroying the world, she decides to take it into her own hands and leave Rome to go see Angel...What if her dream was right, will she be able to stop him
1. Chapter 1

**The Golden Child**  
><strong>Author: Lea<strong>  
><strong>Summary: When Buffy has a dream of Angelus destroying the world, she decides to take it into her own hands and leave Rome to go see Angel...What if her dream was right, will she be able to stop him.<strong>  
><strong>Category: Angel: The Series AtS - Season Five<strong>  
><strong>Characters: Angel, Angelus, Anya, Buffy, Connor, Cordelia, Dawn, Ensemble, Faith, Fred, Giles, Gunn, Lilah, Lindsey, Lorne, Spike, Wesley, Willow, Xander<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC17<strong>  
><strong>Genres: Drama, Crossover, Horror, Sci-fi, Angst<strong>  
><strong>Warnings: Violence, Strong Sexual Content, Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Character Death<strong>  
><strong>Chapters: 15<strong>  
><strong>Word Count: 2560<strong>  
><strong>Published: 1012/2005**  
><strong>Updated: 1012/2005 -**  
><strong>Completed: N<strong>o

This is one of my very first fics...It used to be called New Today but now is being revised! Thanks to my beta, Zo and Amy (dark secrets) for helping me out and looking this over

**Chapter One:**

_(The beginning of the end)_

Angel sighed slamming the oversized book down he got up from his desk and moved into the adjacent room. He had not thought of the shanshu prophecy in a long time; then Spike came back from the dead and Wes had mentioned that having the two souled vampires around changed the prophecy. Realizing that now it wasn't only him that was running for humanity, made him angry.

A loud growl escaped his lips and he tore off his black t-shirt and headed up the small staircase to his room. After reaching his room, he slipped off his socks and shoes and entered the bathroom. Stripping off the rest of his clothes he entered the shower. Leaning down he turned on the hot water and sighed at the warm spray of water trickling down his chest. An image of his soul mate flashed in his mind and he closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were forming.

Why was Spike back? Were the powers playing a horrible trick on him? Reaching down he reached for the shampoo bottle and started to lather his hair. Were they trying to destroy him? Was this Wolfram and Hart's plan all along? Was he just their decoy, while they planned for what they really wanted…Spike! His shook the horrible thought out of his mind and finished rinsing his hair. Grabbing the white towel off the counter, he slipped out of the shower and dried himself off. Moving into his bedroom, he searched for his black pajama pants and headed to the kitchen for a container of blood. After heating his blood, he headed back to his room and slipped in bed, his brown eyes stared off into the city and a frown appeared.

******Break*****

Buffy entered the huge law firm. Her eyes widened as she watched the many demons and humans scurry through the building. After finding no one at the reception desk, her hand grasped the arm of a tall, grey haired man who was walking by.

"Excuse me sir, could you tell me where Angel's apartment is?"

The old man smiled at her, his greenish eyes searched her mossy eyes and a sad look crossed his features. "Everything will turn out for the best my lady, I promise you that."

Buffy blinked and gave the old man a strange look, his arm lifted to her face and his scaly hands cupped her cheek.

"Turn right and follow the stairs to the top, his room is the only one up there. I'm sure you'll feel him. Take care my child." and with that he left her standing alone.

She shivered from the feeling he gave her, but ignored it as she fixed her shirt and followed his instructions. After the many stairs she found his door. Then stood there for ten minutes staring at it blankly. She didn't move. What was she going to say? What would he say to her when he found her there? Taking in a deep breath she opened the door to his apartment.

It was dark and very cold inside; she shivered and put down her suitcase and jacket. Seeing a light on in the room to the left, she slipped off her shoes and followed the queasy feeling in her stomach.

She peeked through the small opening of the door and she saw the gorgeous sight of her ex lover's sleeping form, she watched him, happiness filling her heart. Her lips curved into a huge smile and she gasped slightly at his beautiful form. Her greenish eyes caught his grumpy look she frowned and started to remove her shirt and pants.

Walking silently toward the large bed she pulled the red silk covers down away from his body. His hard muscular chest caught her eye and she swallowed hard. What she was doing there? She really was not sure why she was there or what she was doing, but in that moment her body relaxed a little and she took the plunge and slipped under the silk covers.

She sighed softly as the satin sheets rubbed against her half naked body, she shivered it had been way too long since she had felt such luxury. Turning her body over, her arm slipped around Angel's waist and she leaned in her lips pressing softly against his forehead.

Angel's lips curved into a small grin and he moaned. His eyes stayed closed and she wondered if he was dreaming of her. Her lips pressed softly against his temple this time and I love you escaped her lips.

Within seconds his eyes were open a confused look crossed his features, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he blinked again, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Buffy?"

******BREAK*******

Spike stood at Angel's doorway, he had watched the beautiful goddess enter the building and up to his sire's room. He was curious as to why the slayer was in LA and in Angel's bed. Last time he had heard, she was in Rome and didn't want anything to do with Angel. He licked his lips as he caught a glimpse of her silky soft skin, peaking through the red sheets. Man, she was hot. His cock that was a second ago limp, erected at the sight of her. He moved closer trying to hear what she was saying.

"Hi!" She chirped, her head moved toward his neck and her tongue grazed softly across his cold skin. "Miss me?"

What the hell was going on? Was he hallucinating? His hand moved slowly toward her and he brushed his fingers along her arm. She's real? She feels real. He thought and moved in closer. Her vanilla and strawberry perfume filled his senses and a low grumble slipped from his lips.

"Buffy?"

Her face lit up, her eyes sparkled under the florescent lights and she lay her head on his shoulder, trying to get as close as she could. She still didn't really know why she was there. Only a few hours ago, she was at home, in Rome.

When the *First* was destroyed she had decided to reside in Rome. Willow, Xander, Dawn, and Faith followed her and they rebuilt the Watcher's council. Giles had gone to England trying to recover as much as he could from the Watcher's council to transfer it there, but also to see if anyone survived the bomb. They had been happy. Willow was head of the magic department. Dawn and Xander were training as Watchers, and Faith was the new slayer, and she, well, she was normal, living her life as a student at the University of Italy.

For some reason, she had decided that she was going to help out with the new evil in town. Her and Willow were checking out a new magic shop in the small town they had stopped at. Everything was great, Willow had found what she needed and they were just about to leave, when the sales clerk, an old woman, had said something to her that she couldn't believe, not ever...

"Buffy?"

Angel's raspy voice startled her out of her thoughts and a long suppressed breath seeped out of her mouth. "Angel, it's me." Her hand reached toward his face and her small fingers caressed the lines of his cheekbone. She became aroused at the electricity shooting through her veins and she averted his eyes to the small picture of Angel and a baby boy on the nightstand.

He watched her silently; he was worried at her appearance in Los Angeles. He had talked to her two days ago and she was fine. He lifted his hand, brushing her bare shoulder with his fingertips.

"I missed you, I needed to see you." She moved in, her body aching for the closeness.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She relaxed at the concern in his voice and he brushed her long blonde hair away from her face.

"I…I, nothing, I just kind of had a bad dream, needed to see you, that's all." She moaned and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him, rubbing her back lightly.

"What was it about, love?"

She shivered and tears formed her eyes. She looked at him sadly and laid her head in the crook of his neck. She whimpered kissing his neck softly.

"It felt so real, Angel, so fucking real," she sobbed, her body shaking franticly.

Angel held her tight putting his head into her hair he kissed her rocking her gently.

"It's alright beloved you're okay now, you're safe with me." He said soothingly.

She stared at him blankly.

"I don't know about that." Her voice was full of fear and he swallowed hard, his brown eyes watched her intensely.

"They killed you, it was so real Angel, and it felt so real, I watched it happen."

He looked toward the ceiling and then back to her. "Who, what?"

"I don't know who, it didn't show me, but someone here, and I saw Spike." She rubbed her forehead, "Which means I shouldn't think it is true because, Spike' died."

Angel grunted pulling himself up so he was sitting. "Actually it's true, he's here Buffy. He showed up a while ago. He's a ghost and that necklace is his connection." Angel waited for her to freak and she opened her mouth but caught something in the corner of her eye.

"Spike?"

"Hello love." Spike smiled and wandered over, standing beside her.

Angel growled and hugged her tightly, making her gasp. He lessened his hold on her and glared at his childe.

"Spike, I umm didn't know, are you okay?" She pulled off the covers, slipped out of the bed, and stood. Instantly she reached out to touch his face; he smiled but did not move.

"Won't work love, I'm not really all here, you know?"

She looked at him sadly. "I am sorry Spike for this, for what you had to do...Thank you."

He smiled and looked at his sire. He could see Angelus' rage coming out; he snickered and touched her cheek. "It's alright, not bloody likely for me to be at peace, right? So they bring me back, a bloody ghost and I have to deal with him." Spike snarled and pointed to Angel.

Buffy looked at Angel and realized he was watching them closely. She sat down, looking at the ground. "Spike, could we talk later, I need to speak to Angel alone, please?"

Spike nodded and walked through the wall not saying anything.

"Why didn't you tell me? We talked the other day."

He could see the anger rising in her and he sighed loudly. "I umm, I just didn't want to burden you."

"You didn't tell because you didn't want me to worry? Fuck Angel, you didn't want me to come back because of him, because of us!" She growled and sat back down on the bed.

"Angel, I would have found out sooner or later and you can't keep him from me, we're friends I care for him." She said her arms crossed aggressively around her waist, anger filling her hazel eyes.

"I think that it was a prophetic dream, there were things I dreamt of that I probably shouldn't see. Things that have already happened, what I dreamt, they have came true." She whispered.

Angel coughed and sat up more, waiting for her to continue.

"I dreamt about this witch, she told me that my mate needed me, that you were going to be destroyed, that your other half will become as one. She was not very certain what the half was; I am assuming Angelus, but if that is true then you will... "

He grabbed her hand pulling her toward him, "That won't happen love, I am safe, and you're safe."

Her eyes filled with confusion and a small smile formed his dry lips. "My soul is safe, Willow and Lorne they fixed me, the last time Willow came to help us, when Angelus was out...And, well…We can make love." He stuttered. His dark eyes searching her hazel ones.

She gasped and tears formed in her eyes. "Are you sure? Because the dream…"

"Yes, safe as houses." He whispered reaching for her he grabbed her waist and pressed his cold lips to her warm ones.

"No, it was real, that's why I came, we saw her, the witch in my dream, Willow and I, yesterday. She told me he will be free and the world will end, she said it has already started. I'm scared Angel, if you are cured then how will he get free, we need too find out more."

It was silent for ten minutes as Angel stood and dressed.

Grabbing Buffy's hand, they left the apartment, heading to his office. As they walked to the lobby, Harmony followed behind.

"Angel, the gang, they went to find some demons, you need to go, they need help."

"Okay, what were they Harmony?" Angel asked and Buffy stared at her, wondering what the hell she was doing here.

" Mohra demons or something like that." Harmony answered, her eyes never left the small slayer's form.

******Flashback*****

"I'm guessing that expression isn't because they were all out of fresh OJ at the deli. What happened? "

"Nothing happened. I just.." He sighed

"Where have you been?" She asked curiously

"I went to see the Oracles. I asked them to turn me back."

"What? Why?"

"Because more then ever I know how much I love you"

"No. No, you didn't."

"If I stay mortal one of us will wind up dead. Maybe both of us. You heard what Mohra said."

"Mohra's gone. We killed him."

"He said others would come."

****end of Flashback*****

Angel stared at her and gasped for an unnecessary breath as the memoriesof the forgotten day flashed through his mind.

Buffy noticed and ran to him. "Angel, what is it?"

"Mohra demons, we need to go."

Buffy stared at him not moving. "What are they? What's going on?"

Angel's deep brown eyes looked at her sadly and he opened the cabinet reaching for his axe and a sword for Buffy. "The end of days are coming."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Golden Child**  
><strong>Author: Lea<strong>  
><strong>Summary: When Buffy has a dream of Angelus destroying the world, she decides to take it into her own hands and leave Rome to go see Angel...What if her dream was right, will she be able to stop him. <strong>  
><strong>Category: Angel: The Series AtS - Season Five<strong>  
><strong>Characters: Angel, Angelus, Anya, Buffy, Connor, Cordelia, Dawn, Ensemble, Faith, Fred, Giles, Gunn, Lilah, Lindsey, Lorne, Spike, Wesley, Willow, Xander<strong>  
><strong>Rating: NC17<strong>  
><strong>Genres: Drama, Crossover, Horror, Sci-fi, Angst<strong>  
><strong>Warnings: Violence, Strong Sexual Content, Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Character Death<strong>  
><strong>Chapters: 15<strong>  
><strong>Word Count: 2560<strong>  
><strong>Published: 1012/2005**  
><strong>Updated: 1012/2005 -**  
><strong>Completed: N<strong>o

This is one of my very first fics...It used to be called New Today but now is being revised!(It's been awhile since I've thought or looked at this fic. Thanks to my beta, Zo and Amy (dark secrets) for helping me out and looking this over. I would say it would be my way of fixing Angel Season 5.

**Chapter Two:**

Buffy you need to go, be a front for us, I'll be fine by my..." He almost finished his sentence when her finger pressed against his lips, hushing him silent.

"No, you'll need all of us then. I'll call Giles and he'll bring the Slayers to the new building here."

"You're moving the Slayer's building here, why?" He questioned.

Hurt flickered in her eyes and she flinched, feeling his intense stare, her eyes left his, falling to the green mat, which said enter in front of his door.

"I...um…just thought…maybe, if I moved closer to y…you could train with me. Show those girls some tricks of yours." She paused, her eyes lifting to his. She moved closer, her body touching his arm. "If you can…when you're not busy, but I don't want to intrude."

He smiled to himself she wanted to be close to him, "Does that mean you are..." He moved closer, his hand brushed down her arm, finding her small hands and covering them, like a blanket. "Done? I...I mean are you ready for us?" His eyes left hers and hung his head nervously, not meeting her wanting gaze.

Buffy sighed, and small smile crossed her lips, "I want to try. I want us to start over... see how it goes."

Angel could swear that his un-dead heart skipped a beat. He grinned, she wanted him. They could finally start over, but what about Spike?

She noticed the pain in his eyes and she hugged him tightly,"I won't let you go again, I promise."

The Vampire lifted his face meeting hers and he leaned in closer to her; she took in a breath as his lips pressed on the corner of her mouth.

"Buffy?"

Buffy turned quickly around at the new male voice behind her and to her surprise. Her ex-commando boyfriend was staring back at her. "Riley? Hi." She let go of Angel's hand and wrapped her arms around Riley's neck, "What are you doing here?"

Angel tensed slightly, what was Finn doing there?" He became protective and moved closer to Buffy wrapping his arms around her waist.

For a moment she was angry at Angel for being so pushy towards her but then she relaxed into him, her butt pressed harder against his shaft and his aroma filled her nostril.

"I'm here with the Military." Riley spoke, his voice almost a whisper. His eyes glanced from Buffy and Angel. "Nice to see you again, Angel."

"You too." Angel repeated, moving to Buffy's side, Angel glanced toward the warehouse down the street, where more military filled the streets.

"What's the military doing in LA?" Angel questioned, a small growl escaped his lips and he crossed his arms, and made sure he was ready...he remembered the last time he ran into them, it wasn't pretty.

"That's confidential, Angel." Riley spoke irate. What was he going to do now? Sam had left him and seeing Buffy had been almost fate…but seeing Angel and finding out Angel was in still in the picture, pissed him off.

Buffy couldn't believe the tension radiating off Angel and Riley. After all this time, they still didn't like each other, but who could blame them really. "Ri, we really have no time to talk, gotta go catch some demons. You can come if you wanna."

Angel growled softly, deep in his chest making Riley jump. Buffy didn't have time for this macho display of vampiric testosterone' she knew Angel was mad at her for inviting Riley, but when she was alone all she thought about was him, making love to him and she needed to find out more about Angelus and Angel's soul being permanent, before they could do any of that. She sighed and Riley smiled to himself, maybe getting Buffy back wouldn't be that hard. He had missed her and he knew that the last time he seen her, she wanted him back, but he was with Sam. Maybe somehow they could work out their feelings.

Angel glared at Riley standing in front of him. "Don't get in the way; I won't be there to save your ass!"

Buffy was shocked at Angel's rudeness and whispered I'm sorry to Riley, watching her lover storm angrily away.

They walked for about ten minutes, no one talked. Buffy and Riley followed Angel. Keeping their eyes out for anything suspicious.  
>Angel looked behind him glancing at Buffy, stopping abruptly he reached for her hand and she took it. They entered the building and Angel noticed Gunn and Wes right away. They were fighting a big green demon and beside them Fred was trying to fight off the Mohra demon.<p>

Angel watched as the Mohra got ready to swing his sword, letting go of Buffy's hand he jumped in front of Fred, "Fred look out!" Angel screamed jumping in front of her, pushing her out of the way. The Mohra's sword opened a thin but deep wound in his chest. The blood ran down in rivulets soaking his silk shirt. Wincing in pain, but ignoring it, he did a roundhouse kick. The kick connected with a resounding bang, sending the Mohra crashing into a nearby wall. He didn't stay down though. Faster than one would think possible, the Mohra leapt up and grabbed Angel and slammed him into pillar. The vampire lay momentarily stunned.

"Angel!" Buffy screamed and ran kicking the Mohra demon right in the chest. She landed two solid punches knocking it to the ground with the sheer force of her fury behind her. Looking at the demon she felt a weird sense of déjà vu, the Mohra growled, seeing her momentary confusion and slammed her into Fred.

"You were told more would come." it spoke.

Angel growled and vamped, as Buffy fell. Punching it hard with one hand, he grabbed a sword wit the other and smashed the jewel on its head. A loud screeching sound escaped the Mohra's mouth and it disappeared, quickly.

Riley ran towards Gunn, raising his pistol and shooting the demon, four times, knocking it down, each time. Each time, it got back up. Angel joined them and the all went a few go's before Gunn finally took the kill, his axe chopping the monster's head off. Gunn moaned as green goo flew all over them, covering them from head to toe. "Ugh, this job never is clean." Gunn frowned wiping the green slop off his face.

Wes laughed and wiped his forehead and Buffy joined the three, laughing at the picture they presented. "It looks good on you." They turned to her, frowning in disgust.

"What? You guys look cute."

Wes, Gunn and Angel sighed and Angel frowned, wiping the green slop off himself.

Angel's eyes fell on Buffy and he reached for her hand, his finger brushing over her soft skin. "More will come."

Buffy knew that there was more to these creatures then what Angel led on, curious as to what it was she turned to Riley. "Thanks Riley. Are you here for awhile?"

He nodded and smiled at her hopefully. "Good, can we talk later? I need to go see Angel."

Riley was disappointed but tried to hide it, "Yeah sure, here's my number." Reaching in his wallet he pulled out the business card and handed it to her. "Call me if you guys need a hand." He shouted, exciting the warehouse and heading back to base. He made a decision though; he wasn't going to leave this time, until he told her how he felt.

They entered Wolfram and Hart and both Wes and Gunn went to shower in the gym located in the basement, Fred smiled reassuringly toward Angel. Angel smiled slightly and turned right towards the elevator to his room.

"Buffy, would you like some tea?"

"Thanks Fred maybe later."

Fred nodded and pushed her way through the swinging doors into the lunch room, Buffy quietly followed the stairs, up to Angel's apartment.

****BREAK*******

"So you never told her Peaches?"

Angel growled throwing his shirt on the chair. "No, just leave Spike."

Spike laughed mockingly and moved closer to him. "She needs to know mate and if you don't tell her I will."

Angel's eyes turned yellow and he morphed into game face. "Get out Spike." He snarled as he tried grasping Spike's neck, only for his hand to slip through him. "Fucking ghosts!" He muttered opening the door. He was so angry he didn't realize Buffy was there and he ran right into her, knocking her down.

"Buffy...Sorry I didn't know you were there." Angel stuttered, helping the fallen slayer to her feet.

"Angel? Spike? What's going on?" she crossed her arms glaring at them.

Spike smiled in triumph at Angel. "Looks like Peaches has some explaining to do. Don't you Peaches?"

"Spike get out!"

"See you later luv." He brushed past her, sending a cold breeze against her bare skin. She shivered and moved inside the apartment, shutting the door behind her.

Anger and confusion were clearly written on her face as she entered Angel's apartment and sat on the edge of the couch. Angel headed to the kitchen; he poured two coffees and brought her one. He sat beside her on the couch, motioning to her to sit closer to him. Unsure of where to begin, he gazed at her for a moment, took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "There's a prophecy about a souled vampire who saves the world and becomes human."

He watched her intently, seeing happiness flicker through her eyes. The look she was giving him, made his undead heart skip a beat. "Wes found it years ago, I didn't think anything of it then, but it has come up again, we found another book on it. I always believed it was for me, but things have changed and now, well I don't know."  
>he averted his eyes from her piercing stare.<p>

Buffy stared at him as his words hit her and she gasped, "Spike?"He nodded, pain flickering in his eyes. He pulled away and took a sip his coffee. "I know why you dreamt of me (Angelus) and them killing me. I believe that Spike and I have to fight for humanity when the end of days come."

Buffy looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What?" She choked, flem forming in her throat. She moved closer to him, leaving no traceable space between them.

"Angelus won't be in me, I am supposed to fight him too... I think I have to fight both of them."

She stared into the depths of his deep brown eyes seriously, "So what do you think we should do?"

He sighed, and she knew he meant Spike, that he needed her help to kill them, to help him become human. God, only a million times had she thought about him becoming human. She grew excited, thinking it was a real possibility, but then she thought of Spike. She frowned; he had been there for her when no one else had.  
>Angel watched her intensely, maybe she couldn't do it, maybe she Spike. Angel caught her gaze not looking away.<p>

"There has to be another way." She pleaded grabbing his hand.

He broke away and stood up and began pacing the room. "There's not, Buffy. It's the only way. Don't you want me to become human?" He choked on the last words and tears filled up in his eyes.

She stood and rushed to him. "Oh god Angel, more than you'll ever know, but I can't, Spike, he saved me, he saved all of us. He deserves another chance."

Angel lowered his head in defeat, as he struggled to hold back his tears." I see, I need to be alone." he pushed passed her towards the bathroom.

"Angel, we'll find another way! Please don't be angry at me!" Tears streamed down her face and he turned to her.

"You're not the problem Buffy, I am. Just go, please." He replied brokenly as he grasped the handle to the bathroom door. Slamming the door, he growled in frustration and punched the wall letting the tears fall.

She stared at the door, tears falling silently as she tried to choke them back. She had to find another way to make Angel human with out killing Spike. Turning, she grabbed the phone. She had a witch for a best friend. There had to be something they could do.

"Hello?"

"Willow!" Buffy choked.

"Buffy! What's wrong? What is it?"

As Spike stood at the doorway to Angel's apartment eavesdropping, he smiled widely. '_Hmm, maybe there is a chance for us after all, but first, I need to get rid of Angel. He turned and smiled evilly, and I know just the thing__.'_


End file.
